How to Let Go
by xshygirl13x
Summary: Kibum is left heartbroken after Jonghyun breaks up with his, and with their disbandment oh SHINee, Kibum is left with nothing, until someone can show him how to let go of the past and welcome the future.
1. Chapter 1

~How to Let Go~ Pt1

Kibum sat there heart broken. He felt like his whole world was crashing down at those three words muttered from his lips. Not the nice words he used to mutter, but horrid words that sent Key crashing to the floor in tears as soon as he left. Those words lingered in his head, "Let's break up." And then as if he never existed, he disappeared.  
>Key stayed like that, compacted in a ball, shield from the outside world, until the morning shone through his windows and onto where he laid.<br>There was a soft knock on the door, cutting the silence.  
>"Kibum?" Taemin called, afraid he would receive no answer, he used his informal words, "Kibum, Jonghyun told us what happened." There was a pause, "He says he's sorry, but he had to do it."<br>'Jonghyun', that name burnt a hole in Kibum's heart and soul, leaving an ugly scar as a reminder to the pain.  
>"Kibum please answer me, I'm worried." He heard the pleading words, but couldn't bring himself to get up or even answer him. He could hear the concern in the maknae's voice; he could also hear the chattering of his teeth as he stood in the early coldness.<br>Kibum sighed heavily, and stood. His muscles cracked as he stood and walked to the door. He opened it slowly and peeked out  
>"Hey Taemin." He rasped, for he spent the whole night crying and knew his voice hasn't recovered yet.<br>"Kibum!" Taemin gasped at his appearance and gathered him into a hug. Kibum's hair was disheveled and his face was puffy from the tears.  
>Taemin led Kibum inside and set Kibum on the couch, "I'm gonna go make some tea, and you sit right here" Taemin said as he pat Kibum's knee in a comforting manner.<br>"Geez Taemin, when did you become the Umma(mother)?"  
>"Since I began to live with Minho, that man needs someone around 247!" he brought in some tea cups and cookies from the kitchen.  
>Key laughed, he remembered the day Taemin told him, it was after they disbanded, well went on an indefinite hiatus, and Kibum felt it was all his fault.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

~How to Let Go~ Pt2

Yes, Kibum would admit that SHINee broke up, and that it was all his fault, after all, if he hadn't broken Jinki's heart like that, then they might've still been together. He missed being with his friends and singing and dancing, but he also missed Jinki. He remembered it was Jinki who asked Kibum on a date.  
>~flash back~<br>"Kibum!" Jinki yelled as he ran to Kibum.  
>They had just finished a concert and they were all tired and ready to head back to their dorm.<br>"What." Kibum said in monotone. He was tired and sweaty and he was pretty sure he had just twisted his ankle.  
>"Kibum, don't be like that, you know I always have something good to say to you!" Jinki said happily as he walked next to Kibum.<br>Kibum scoffed, "Yes, except that time you broke my hair dryer, and you came to me saying that the fangirls did it. That was not good and I was not happy. ."  
>"Pshhh, I know, but when I told Taemin that he believed me, and wouldn't come out of the bathroom for weeks, claiming they were after him."<br>"That poor boy." Kibum shook his head.  
>"But, no, this is better, I have something really good to say to you." His smile spread wider, "I want you to go on a date with me!"<br>Kibum nearly fell from the shock, but Jinki was there to catch him.  
>~end flash back~<p>

Kibum smiled at the memory, but it also almost brought him to tears. He loved Jinki, and Jinki loved him, but even their love wasn't enough to keep them together.  
>"Kibum?" Taemin asked pouring him some tea, "what's wrong, you look like you're about to cry? Please don't cry, when people start to cry, I'll cry too! And that's not a threat! I do, once my mom was crying, then my sister started to cry, then I cried, then when my dad came home, he cried too! But I have still have no clue what we were crying about!"<br>Kibum smiled at the maknae's story. He remembered once when he burnt his finger of the curling iron, Onew sat next to him with an ice pack, and a soft shoulder to rest on. But even those sweet memories weren't enough to cover the scars on Kibum's heart and the hurt that still existed. Even with the reassurance from Taemin and Minho, Key still remembers that fateful day, they day he hurt his Jinki.


	3. Chapter 3

~How to Let Go~ Pt 3

It was rainy day; there was no sunshine, only dark clouds and thunder. After Jinki and Kibum started to date, Kibum was called to the management and only Kibum. He was nervous and was told not to tell Jinki, so he went alone.  
>They sat him at the head of the table in one of the conference rooms, while everyone around him sat down in their suits and straight, indifferent faces.<br>"What's this all about?" Kibum asked, afraid of the answers he might receive.  
>"It's about your relationship with Lee Jinki." A man said.<br>"Yes, it had come to our attention that it has become very troublesome to us, and we cannot let it continue", a man informed him  
>"B-but I love Jinki! And I can't break his heart…" Kibum spoke softly.<br>"You'll have to," a woman spoke, "your relationship is making SM Entertainment, seem unprofessional and carefree, while we must maintain a solid, serious facade to keep our artists in line."  
>"But I love him."<br>"You will learn like many other artists, that there is, and can't be love in the music industry. And that's how it's always been."  
>"You either break up with Lee Jinki or we'll do it for you"<br>"or we can disband SHINee, it's your choice Kibum."

Kibum left, shaken by their words, and threats, he returned to Jinki who welcomed his back with open arms, oblivious to what Kibum had went through and the choice he had to make.  
>"What did they want?" he asked as he let go and led Kibum to the kitchen.<br>"They want us to-" he was about to break the news but saw what Jinki had for him. It was a cake, poorly made, with words that said, 'Happy 6 Months'. Kibum realized it has been 6th months since they started dating, and Kibum loved every moment they were together. He couldn't bring himself to tell Jinki what had happened, so he smiled and kissed Jinki softly, saying thank you.

After the whole ordeal and they broke up, Kibum wondered why he didn't stay with Jinki. They disbanded, because Jinki stopped coming to practices and cut off his connection with everyone and everything. He wished he would've realized they would've disbanded anyway. He could've been happily with Jinki now, but he wasn't, he was alone and depressed.

After the disbandment Taemin moved in with Minho, feeling he could, now that SM couldn't do anything about it. Onew still hasn't spoken to anyone, and Kibum was left broken, until Jonghyun came along.


End file.
